A-10 Thunderbolt II
The second model of TSAs to be built, the Fairchild Republic TSA-10 Thunderbolt II has lived up well to its name of "Tank Killer" throughout its service life, being responsible for large numbers of BETA casualties whenever deployed. History With the success of the A-6 Intruder used by the US Marine Corps, the US Army sought to have their own TSA to support operations overland in the same "firepower overload" method employed by Intruder squadrons. To that end, the US Army initiated the AX TSA development program and tasked Fairchild Republic with manufacturing a Tactical Surface Attacker capable of high firepower output. The first attempts to answer the US Army's needs were disastrous; early attempts to convert the A-6 to a land-use TSA were unsuccessful as the Intruder could not carry the Jump Units that the Army required of the final product of the AX program. The Intruder's low land speed and mobility could not be solved without equipping it with Jump Units, and the A-6's lack of terrain adaptability forced all parties involved to drop the idea of refurbishing the Intruder to their needs. The next option involved using F-4 Phantom frames to create a base for the AX. With greater results this time around, the same problems of low speed and mobility of an F-4-based TSA were balanced out by spectacular armor volume, Jump Unit capabilities, and the ability to carry more weapons; namely the anti-Tank Javalin Close-In Defense System Mk. 1 system and twin GAU-8 Avenger 36mm chaingun mounts. Engine troubles plagued the AX's performance; the sheer weight of the unit reduced engine upkeep time and threatened to throw the A-10 off-balance during flight, but the problem was solved by the time the A-10 was ready for worldwide deployment and the sharing of internal components with the A-6 allowed the A-10 to be mass-produced in a relatively short period of time. A difference from existing TSFs is the A-10's lack of rear hardpoints for Mount Pylons, with the integral Avenger cannons providing rear-arc firing ability rather than an independent modular unit. Auxiliary armor plates can be equipped, giving extra protection to its head unit and parts of its torso. Deployment The A-10A was deployed by US Army forces on the European front when it first entered service. Despite complaints of its low mobility and speed, it earned its reputation at being an effective weapon against massed BETA, particularly hordes of Tank-class BETA. Depending on weapons loadout, the A-10 could function as a sweeping unit, allowing it to free up other TSFs for roles more dependent on agility, such as breaking Destroyer lines or neutralizing Fort-class BETA, or providing heavy fire support while remaining airmobile and extremely resistant to assaults by smaller strains of BETA. As the nickname of "Tank Killer" implies, the A-10 of very few surface combatants to enjoy a substantial success rate against hordes of Tank-class. The Javelin CIDS integrated into its already extensive armor plating has proved vital in dislodging and killing the smaller BETA after they have latched on, before they can inflict catastrophic damage on the A-10's frame. Regardless of role, the A-10 proved to be a valuable weapon on the European front; A-10s from the US Army 54th Attack Squadron Pit Masters ''and other units were deployed in the vicinity of Hamburg, West Germany in late 1983 to stall the BETA advance during the evacuation of the civilian population. Despite suffering upwards of 50% losses, the A-10s were able to prevent the BETA from setting foot into the city. The Thunderbolt II's effectiveness and the bravery of its US Army pilots were well-remembered, with the A-10 given the nickname of ''Kanonenvogel by German civilians in reference to the Ju-87, the dive-bomber attack aircraft of Second World War fame. Although the US military ended procurement of the A-10 in 2000, modernized A-10C units continue to be produced for the US Army, European Union, and Middle Eastern Coalition. A-10C Thunderbolt II A 2nd generation refurbishment of all existing A-10s, using Operation By Light to improve avionics and installing newer, lightweight armor plating for better machine handling characteristics and responsiveness. The A-10C still retains the anti-Tank Javalin Close-In Defense System Mk. 1 and twin GAU-8 Avenger 36mm rotary-cannon mounts, but also has access to a variety of hand-held assault cannons including the old WS-16 used by the original Thunderbolt II, the new AMWS-21 which replaced the WS-16 in the United States Armed Forces, the GWS-9 which replaced the WS-16 in the EU, and the versatile Mk.57 Squad Support Gun. Overall, the A-10C is a much faster, more accurate, better equipped, and more versatile TSF than its previous incarnation. Several A-10Cs were loaned to the Bundeswehr for West Germany's use, including the 109th Independent TSA Squadron Kanonendoktor (Cannon Doctors) during culling operations in Saxony, Germany. The enhanced TSA has also seen deployment with the Middle Eastern Coalition. Type-16 Toryuu The Type-16 Toryuu is a Japanese reproduction of the A-10 Thunderbolt II. This variant is not operated by the Empire of Japan in the worlds of Unlimited and Alternative, but by the nation of Japan in the planned events of Muv-Luv Alternative Strike Frontier: Backflow and Collapse, and thus carries the distinction of being the first production TSA in that world.Exogularity 02, Pg. 14, 16式戦術歩行攻撃機「屠龍」SA-Type16 Its name was given by the Japanese Ground Self-Defence Forces after they learnt of details regarding TSF development from the Alternative world. Work on the Type-16 began from Yuki Yuuko's A-10 brought over from the other world, when it was disassembled for its parts to be catalogued and duplicated. However, given the massive differences between both worlds, development on the Type-16 was fraught with difficulty; as materials required for TSF construction did not exist in this world, development had to start from materials research and production. Incidences such as the production of Super Carbon were initially successful with Yuki's knowledge, but the physical fact that some alloys required zero-G manufacturing conditions put a stop to any further progress. The Japanese government, Ground Self-Defence Forces, and Daikuuji H.I., faced with such a roadblock, turned to the US government to request the participation of the US arms industry. Yuki's battle data from the previous world came in handy in securing the USA's full participation in development efforts. However, Yuki herself ensured that any 4th Plan-related equipment on her A-10 was omitted from the final production design. A prototype was first produced, painted in greyish-white with purple highlights reminiscent of Yuki's own A-10; this unit is operated by JGSDF Captain Aragaki Saho.Exogularity 02, Pg. 15, 試作機カラー As the initial lack of TSF construction materials made it impossible for the Type-16's design to match the frame strength of the A-10, this prototype was outfitted with various measurement devices for data-gathering. The Type-16 saw further intermittent production in squadron-sized batches throughout 2016, and was eventually revealed to the public in 2017. The Mk.57 Squad Support Gun used by the original A-10s were also replicated as the Dk-57 Squad Support Gun, named as such by Yuki for reasons yet unknown. Exogularity 02, Pg. 15, Dk-57砲を構える屠龍 Image Gallery |-|Lineart= a-10rear.png|A-10C Thunderbolt II, rear view. a-10_lineart_color.png|fan rendition of A-10C, colored based on TSFiA article image. References Category:TSF Category:The Euro Front Category:TSFIA